


Is No Matter To Me

by dandelionblizzard



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking, but barely mentioned, oops all dialogue, the first two lines came to me in my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Boris has something to tell Theo after a few drinks.
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 4





	Is No Matter To Me

“Boy or girl, is no matter to me.”

“What? I thought you were from Russia?”

“In _Rossiya_ , is not all homophobe. Some is gay instead.”

“I think I only like girls.”

“Potter, you are stupid. Take away half your chances.”

“That doesn’t add up. Not all guys like guys, so it’s not half.”

“I can be whatever.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whatever they wants. Is like I said: boy or girl, is no matter.”

“So... you’re a girl.”

“ _Nyet,_ stupid Potter. I am... _Nedvoichnyy._ ”

“Oh. What does that mean?”

“Enough with questions, Potter. Now we drink!”- and so they drank.


End file.
